


Study Session

by LadyDanger420



Series: Hunters AU [7]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Bee Movie References, Gen, Study Group, Teenage Dorks, The gang gets up to High School Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:42:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23664073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDanger420/pseuds/LadyDanger420
Summary: Danny has a question.
Relationships: Danny Fenton & Angela "Angie" Mikaelsen, Danny Fenton & Sam Manson, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley, Danny Fenton & Tucker Foley & Sam Manson
Series: Hunters AU [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1528325
Comments: 7
Kudos: 14





	Study Session

"Hey- hey Angie, is divination a real thing? Like seeing the future?" Danny asked, laying face down on the living room floor.

The team was over at Angie's house for a 'study session', though in actuality they were mostly eating snacks and talking, with the occasional bits of homework being done.

She sighed, looking up from her physics textbook—everything was starting to blur together, so she needed the break—and glanced over at the raven-haired teen.

"Yes, I  _ could. _ "

"So, you could tell us if we had a pop quiz tomorrow?"

"Again, I  _ could. _ But  _ would _ I?"

He turned his head to look at her, doing his best puppy dog eyes.

"Would you? Please? For me?"

She leaned her chair back on two legs, tapping her chin in thought.

"Hmmm….. no."

Several of the teenagers currently sprawled throughout her living room groaned. Danny shifted to look at Sam.

"Can  _ you _ do divination yet?" He asked desperately.

She shook her head, still reading through a notebook.

The boy made a sound somewhere between a groan, a whine, and a yell, once more burying his face in the carpet.

Angie picked up her textbook again, peering at the chapter she was supposed to be reading with thinly-veiled disgust.

"We're covering aerodynamics and I swear if someone brings one of  _ us _ up again I will throw myself out a window." She muttered, flipping a page she definitely had not read.

Someone snickered from across the room.

"According to all known laws of aviation, there is no way an angel should be able to fly." Tucker wheezed from his place on the couch.

"Her wings are just too small to get her big human body off the ground." Danny continued, somewhat muffled by the carpet.

"The angel, however, flies anyway, because she doesn't care what humans think is impossible." Sam finished. There were a few seconds of silence, before Angie slammed her head down into the textbook, screaming into the pages.

The entire room burst into laughter.

"Never mind, get out of my house. You're all terrible and I can't work in this environment." The blonde said, hiding a grin as she kept her face buried in the textbook.

**Author's Note:**

> The gap between postings is inversely proportional to the number of comments I get


End file.
